El Ramo de Rosas
by Bely-Chan
Summary: Un SeverusLily de miedo. Todo un tragedión griego... Leedlo!
1. Bellas sonatas de amor

El Ramo de Rosas  
  
Capítulo 1: Bellas sonatas de amor  
  
Era una noche cálida y de luna llena...Gracias a Dios, no estaba el desagradable de Potter ni sus amigotes, según Lily Evans, una hermosa muchacha de tan solo 15 años, jovial y alegre, simpática, pura...pero a la vez muy sexy. Caminaba a orillas del lago, cuando en éste vio un reflejo, era Severus, su mejor amigo.  
  
-Hola Lily! Qué haces caminando tan tarde?- -Hola, tenía ganas de tomar aire, me sentía ahogada ahí dentro.- -Pues...yo igual. Te parece si caminamos juntos? -Buena idea-  
  
Ambos caminaron charlando alegremente por un gran pasillo de piedra, que en sus orillas tenía hermosos rosales. Lily le estaba comentando algo a Severus cuando este hizo un gesto...  
  
-Espera un poco, vuelvo en un momento.-  
  
Severus retrocedió corriendo, hizo una floritura con su varita mágica, y en un momento, 7 rosas rojas se separaron de los arbustos y Sevrus las tomó. Con la varita hizo que una cinta de raso color rojo las anudara y le entregó el ramillete a Lily.  
  
-Sevy! No tenías para qué molestarte. Muchas gracias!!- -Sentémonos en aquel banquillo y te diré algo.- -Bueno-  
  
Se sentaron y Severus, mirando fijamente al cielo, comenzó a recitar un poema.  
  
" Una por tu belleza... Otra por tu bondad... Una por tu Alegría... Otra por tu Simpatía... Una por tu Comprensión... La otra por tu compañía... Y la última...por tu amor... "  
  
-Es hermoso! Lo compusiste tu??- -Bueno, es que...- -Severus, yo...también te amo.-  
  
Lily...Lily, despierta, Lily...  
  
-Uh?...Sólo fue un sueño. Ah! Hola Ana! Qué hora es?- -Las 10:30...No te preocupes, es sábado. Parece que ese sueño te hizo perder la noción del tiempo y espacio.- -Parece...Tengo hambre, acompáñame a desayunar.-  
  
AMbas muchachas iban en 5° año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lily era bastante buena con los hechizos, de hecho era la primera de la clase. Aunque tenía algunos problemas en pociones. Un muchacho de Slytherin, Severus Snape, le ayudaba las tardes del sábado. Fuera de eso, ella se encontraba desayunando cuando una grande y hermosa lechuza blanca se dirigió velozmente hacia Lily.  
  
-Oh, eres tu, Hed. Qué me trajiste hoy?-  
  
La lechuza estiró su pata para que Lily sacara las carta que llevaba anudada, ella le dio un pedazo de tocino y la lechuza se fue. Lily abrió la carta y la leyó.  
  
" Cuando te sientas sola, busca refugio en mi. Cuando estés triste, busca consuelo en mi. Cuando desesperes, busca calma en mi. Cuando tengas miedo, busca compañía en mi. Cuando me necesites... Ven y te estaré esperando siempre aquí..."  
  
-Qué es?- -No...es sólo una carta de mamá. Oye, voy a ir un momento fuera, porque vienen Potter y Black. Vuelvo en unos momentos. -No te preocupes. Apúrate porque se acercan-  
  
Lily salió del castillo y se sentó bajo un sauce a orillas del lago. Recordó el sueño de la mañana y sospechó que el que pudo haber escrito aquello tan hermoso fuese Severus. Rápidamente fue a la lechucería, tomó su lechuza y escribió una nota a Snape que decía que se juntaran a las cinco en el sauce llorón del lago. Horas después, ahí estaba él, esperándola.  
  
-Hola Lily...pa-para qué me llamaste?- Dijo Sverus tímidamente. -Hola. Mira, iré directo al grano, tu escribiste esto?- Respondió ella mostrándole la carta. -Pensé que te gustaría.- Dijo él agachando la mirada. -Lo sospeché...Muchas gracias, está precioso.- -Te gustó?- -Me encantó!!- -Te escribí otro...lee.- El le pasó un papelito que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
"Bella musa de ojos claros, y de cabellos rojos como la pasión. Despiertas mis más profundos sentimientos, que estaban ocultos bajo esa bóveda que llaman corazón. Mi existencia está en tus manos, y mi alma también lo está. Nunca amé así a alguien, porque solo tu mereces ser amada. Eres como el rocío que baña mi cabeza, y como entre cardos una rosa. Eres dulce como la miel en el paladar, delicada como una diosa o cualquier cosa que yo pueda desear. Eres pura como la nieve, como la blanca niebla cuando llueve. Eres como la aurora motinal que tiñe los cielos de un color vivo y duradero. Oh amada mía, te deseo, y yo ahora te pertenezco por completo."  
  
-Severus...es...es precioso!!- -Pienso en tí cuando los escribo.- -Tanto me aprecias?- -No sólo te aprecio...Yo-yo te a...te amo con fervor y locura, y necesito saber que sientes por mi.- -Severus, yo...- -No es necesario que me respondas ahora, esperaré tu respuesta, aqunque sea toda la eternidad.- -Eh...yo...debo irme- Dijo Lily inesperadamente, agachando la cabeza, ya que se había sonrosado. -Ana me está esperando...Adiós!!-  
  
Severus la siguió con la mirada, y cuando esta entro al castillo, Severus dijo...-Te amo, Lily.-  
  
Nota de la autora: Juju!! Ahora Severus es poeta!! Se merece el prmeio nobel...En el próximo capítulo las intrigas serán pan de cada día...y os adelanto el título: El comienzo del fin. Adiós y votadme!!  
  
By Bely-chan. Alle träume in einer einzigen person 


	2. El Comienzo del Fin

Capítulo 2: El comienzo del fin  
  
Lily ya había entrado al castillo, no sin tener una sensación bastante rara...Tal vez es eso que algunos llamaban "amor". Sentía una extraña satisfacción dentro de sí. Iba caminando distraídamente cuando alguien se cruzó en frente de ella y le cerró el paso: Era James Potter.  
  
-Así que leyendo poemitas al lado de Sevy, no?- -Quítate de mi camino.- -Epa! Te puedo demostrar ahora mismo que un hecho vale mas que mil palabras- James dijo esto último con un fogoso entusiasmo. -Prefiero las palabras. Severus, por lo menos, es mucho mas educado y simpático que tu.- -Ja! Algún día te demostraré que esa sucia rata de Slytherin no es un ángel. Ya lo veras!  
  
Pero James se quedó hablando solo,ya que de alguna manera Lily se escabulló y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Dijo la contraseña, y apresuradamente subió a su pieza. Una vez allí, comenzó a desvestirse mientras buscaba su pijama. Pero se dió cuenta de que sobre su mesita de noche había un pequeño papelito blanco doblado en cuatro. Le llamó mucho la atención, lo abrió y lo leyó.  
  
"Día y noche esperaré, hasta que respuesta encontraré. Solo en ti hallo paz y calma, solo junto a ti descansa mi alma. Dulce sirena que acalla mis quebrantos... Hasta cuándo he de sufrir? Necesito de tu voz y de tu encanto... Porque sino yo he de morir."  
  
Mañana, a las 3 en el sauce. Te quiere mucho, Severus.  
  
-Qué es eso?- Dijo Ana con voz somnolienta. -Nada...Severus me escribió un poema. Aunque nadie me crea, el es encantador!, es tan dulce...- -Wao...Interesante. Bueno Lily...hasta maña...- Ana ya se había quedado dormida. Lily intentó dormir también, pero recordó las palabras de Potter: "te demostraré que Snape no es tan bueno como crees!!". -Debe de estar mintiendo.- Se dijo Lily en voz baja. Pasaron largos minutos, hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó muy temprano...Esperó una media hora, pero no pudo volver a dormir, asi que bajó a desayunar. Desgraciadamente, estaba Potter abajo.  
  
-Lily!!- -Ugh...Y siempre tengo la mala suerte de encontrarme contigo.- -No, Lily...te quiero pedir perdón. Hay veces que soy muy desagradable contigo, pero es porque yo trato de ocultar mis sentimientos...- -...James...- -Lily, desde esa vez que chocamos y nos caímos en el expreso, me quedé enganchado de ti, pero nunca había sentido algo parecido por nadie, y traté de ocultarlo por más de 4 años bajo esa apariencia desagradable y sarcástica.- -James...no sé que decir, de veras.- -Abrázame.-  
  
Lily obedeció ciegamente a esta orden. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de James...estaba confundida. Parecía sentir lo msimo por dos personas totalmente distintas. La tarde de ese día, Lily debía tomar una decisión que cambiaría apra siempre el destinod e aquellas tres vidas... Era el comienzo del final.  
  
Nota de la autora: WoooHooo, próximo capítulo se nos viene la respuesta de Lily...qué pasará? Esto es un fic...así que el futuro puede ser alterado...Esperen y verán!!! 


	3. El Triste Canto de la Rosa Roja

El Ramo de Rosas  
  
Capítulo 3:El Triste Canto de la Rosa Roja  
  
Lily repentinamente se zafó del los brazos de James. Se sentía cobarde y traicionera. -No le puedo estar haciendo esto a Severus, no puedo.- Se dijo para sí. James la quedó mirando perplejo.  
  
-Qué pasa?- -James, no me puede estar pasando esto!- -Qué tiene de malo?- -Severus confía en mi, no puedo ser tan malvada.- -El sí lo es...- -No te creo! Severus es muy honesto conmigo! No se atrevería a mentirme!- -Pues bien.- Dijo James bastante furioso mientras se paraba.-Si quieres creerle a él, créele, pero yo ya te advertí. Adiós.-  
  
James la dejó sola y muy confusa, no sabía a quien creerle. Horas después, fue al lugar donde se encontraría con severus y cual fue su tamaña sorpresa verlo conversando con Lucius Malfoy, el tipejo mas malvado, mentiroso y el más rico de todo Hogwarts. Apenas se fue, Lily le dijo al instante a Severus.  
  
-No sabía que te juntabas con ese tipo de gente.- -Hola...Lo pensaste?- -Mira...yo...- -Vamos, di que si...- -Severus...Si! Quiero ser tu novia.- -Lo sabía!!-  
  
Hey! Lily!!!!  
  
Lily volteó su cabeza: Era James junto con sus amigos. Se acercaban hacia ella y Snape con miradas muy severas. Cuando llegaron allí, James le mandó un empujón a Snape que lo pilló desprevenido y casi lo bota.  
  
-James, qué diablos haces!?- -Lily...Ahora descubrirás por qué desconfiaba de esta sucia rata.-  
  
Snape estaba acorralado, no sabía que hacer. James no anudó al sauce con unas cuedas muy resistentes que aparecieron de su varita. Le dió una gota de lo que parecía poción de la verdad y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.  
  
-Amas a Lily?- -...No!-  
  
Lily por poco se desmaya. Sirius Black la sostuvo y le dio un trago de agua. Remus trataba de calmar la situación diciéndole a James que no siguiera, por el bien de Lily y de los demás. En cambio Peter encendía mas el fuego, insultando a Snape con palabras de muy mal gusto. James le hizo otra pregunta.  
  
-Por qué la engañaste?- -Porque el Señor oscuro me ordenó que lo hiciera.-  
  
Ahora había una multitud a su alrededor. Al oir lo del Señor Oscuro se oyeron murmullos entre los presentes. Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas; no podía creer que su querido Severus la hubiera engañado de tal manera. El cuestionario siguió.  
  
-Y para qué?- -Porque tu y ella darán luz al niño que derrotará a mi lord. Y el no puede permitir eso.-  
  
James se sorprendió muchísimo...Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Lily, pero esta no se dio cuenta. Estaba desmayada. Mientras tanto, parecía que el efecto del hechizo de las cuerdas y de la poción habían cesado, y Snape se auto- liberó y lanzó un hechizo desmemorizante a todas y cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban, exceptuando a Lucius Malfoy y una pandilla de Slytherins. Snape se fue a reunir con ellos y se escaparon del colegio en escobas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Años después, Lily estaba casada con James Potter y esperando un bebé. Severus, cuando supo esto, se dio cuenta del verdadero amor que sentía por Lily, y se arrepintió de haberle causado tanto daño, aunque ella no lo recordara. Pero le demostraría que el no era malvado, le demostraría que la amaba, y esa misma noche desertó de Voldemort y se puso al servicio de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore...le demostraré que puedo serle útil.- -Y cómo puedo confiar en tí?- -Puedo servir como espía y le aseguro que el Señor Oscuro nunca se enterará.- -Bien, confío en ti. No me defraudes.-  
  
Lamentablemente, días después, Snape acompañó a Voldemort hacia el valle de Gryffindor, lugar donde supuestamente habitaban los Potter, según la información del traidor Peter Pettigrew. En el trayecto, se encontraron con James Potter, al que el Señor Oscuro fácilmente lo mató con un Avada Kedavra, luego entraron a la casa de Lily, quien estaba con el bebé. Snape no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Estaba hermosa, los años la habían embellecido hasta tal punto de parecer una estatua perfecta...ella era perfecta. El no sabía los planes de Voldemort, pero cuando vio que éste sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella al niño lo comprendió. Pero no podía hacer nada. Lily Potter cubrió al niño y la maldición le llegó a ella, quien murió al instante, pero la maldición rebotó en Voldemort y repentinamente desapareció. Snape tomó el cuerpo ya frío de Lily y derramó unas lágrimas sobre ella. No pareció darse cuenta de que el niño seguía vivo.  
  
-Perdóname...Lily...en donde quiera que estés, perdóname.-  
  
Severus miró a sus espaldas por un repentino impulso y vio un ramo de rosas marchitas. Era el mismo ramo que él le había regalado a Lily muchos años atrás. Se sintió mal, muy mal...Lloró y gritó con todas sus fuerzas...Vio unas hojas de papel vacías junto con un lápiz, y sin saber por qué, comenzó a escribir.  
  
"Este es el triste gemido de la Roja Rosa, el trágico fin de una historia triste y amorosa. El traidor debe ser muerto, o castigado por las penas del infierno. Jamás podrá perdonarse a si mismo, el cargo de conciencia reinará hasta el final de sus días. El ser amado por su culpa fue muerto... cobarde, sin corazón y violento... fueron los sentimientos que por el resto de su vida... serán un tormento."  
  
FIN  
  
By Bely-Chan: Alle träume in einer einzigen person  
  
PD: Perdonen las palabras con el orden de las letras alterado. PD2: Los poemas de Snape los inventé yo. Prohibida su reproducción. PD3: belywill@hotmail.com (^.^) 


End file.
